Nintendo Alliance
Nintendo Alliance is a game developed by PAPERWARIOGAMES it is an action adventure 3D platformer with third person shooter elements. It chronicles the 'Nintendo Alliance' and their fight against evil. It was published by Fantendo.Note: This is a PAPERWARIOGAMEs game. If you want to help just tell me in the comments. Gameplay Gameplay in NA revolves around : Heavy combat with hop-and-bop elements,platforming and puzzle solving examples are: 1. stomp on a goomba to kill him or shoot a goomba to kill him 2. Towering places that involve the quick reflexes introduced in SMB. itself 2. Dead end? perhaps you need to hit that switch and run back before the timer runs out. Each level is littered with coins used to buy upgrades or new wepoans and badges. Badges are items bought in the game that will add an affect if you have the Rainin' coins badge more coins will show up then usual. The game features achivements.A list of them can be found later in the article. Plot One day, in Nintenland( the universe of nintendo) Mario rushes off to save Peach who has recently been captured finds himself beaten when instead of just Bowser to fight there is Ganon,Dark Samus,Dedede, Andross,K.Rool,Kamek,Wario, and more. after revealing they have Zelda kidnapped too they run off. Mario then contacts Link they then defeat Dedede who has been causing mayhem in Hyrule.They track the evil alliance to Popstar where they help Kirby stop Wario from stealing the food supply in Popstar. The team Mario,Luigi,Link and Kirby declare themselves the 'Nintendo Alliance'. They track the evil alliance to Zebes where they help Samus stop Andross from taking over the planet. They interrogate Andross who then reveals that Darkon a mystical shadow god promised Andross that he would be proclaimed a king in his 'New World' if he helped him reek havok on Nintenland.They lock Andross up in the Zebes Grand Asylum. At the same time Donkey kong and Diddy kongs bannanas were stolen by Dark Samus so they track her to Corneria . There they help the Star Fox team defeat Dark Samus who is reeking havok on Corneria Dk and Diddy get their bannanas back but they are called back into adventure when Ash Ketchum uses a dimensional communicator to call for help once they arrive they discover that K.Rool has been stealing Pokemon the team defeats K.Rool. The original team is then called to help Ness and Lucas in their battle against Kamek who is reeking havok on New Pork City Ness and Lucas join the team and recover from Kamek a list of Darkon Empire members the remaining active ones are Ganon, Medusa,Yeti,Mashtooth,Gharnef,and Darkon himself .They track Ganon to the world of 'Fire Emblem' where they meet the second team of heroes introduced they fight Ganon and stop him allowing Ike to join the new 'Ultimate Nintendo Alliance' comprised of both the first and second team of heroes. They track Medusa to the Arctic where they meet Popo and Nana Medusa is trying to take over so they help Popo and Nana defeat her.Popo and Nana then join the team .They track Yeti to Starfys world Yeti is destroying his castle so they help Starfy defeat him.Starfy then joins the team. They track Gharnef to New Nintendo City where he is reeking havok . Mr. Game and watch needs help fighting him so they help.Mr. Game and watch then joins the team . They track Darkon to 'New Darkon' at the ruins of Nintenland centeral. The team defeats a giant Savage robot that is Darkon's 'pet'. They then fight and defeat Darkon himself. Darkon reveals his plan to them and his reason.He says that he is the brother of 'the creator'( a god like figure and creator of the universe) and was overshadowed by him all his life and that he plans to destroy Nintenland and build his own universe on its ruins.He reveals that his plan is not foiled yet because his 8-100-567 Destructo Robot will carry on his dream.The team defeat the Robot and destroy 'New Darkon' and banish Darkon from the universe.They rescue Peach and Zelda and all the worlds are at peace again. Note: After the ending Darkon is unlocked to buy for Free Play. List of Levels This is a list of levels in the game. Bowsers castle/Tutorial. Boss: None Hyrule.Boss: Dedede Popstar.Boss:Wario Zebes. Boss: Andross Kong Jungle. Boss: None Corneria.Boss:Dark Samus Poke-City. Boss: K.Rool New Pork City.Boss:Kamek The Village. Boss: Ganon The Arctic. Boss: Medusa Starfy's Castle. Boss: Yeti New Nintendo City. Boss: Gharnef New Darkon. Bosses: Darkons pet,Darkon, 8-100-567 Destructo Bot There are 13 levels. There are 13 bosses. List of achivements Master of all n00bs: Complete the game on Easy . That kid reminds me of Luigi: Complete the game on Normal. That kid reminds me of Mario: Complete the game on Hard. That kid reminds me of Super Guide: Complete the game on Insane. Go back to bugging Kirby!:Defeat Dedede. Tapeworm.:Defeat Wario. Andross takes a vacation: Defeat Andross. Hold the dark on my Samus.Kay?: Defeat Dark Samus. My poke-hoard:Defeat K.Rool. His day off: Defeat Kamek. Wrong medival place: Defeat Ganon Col' hard Stone:Defeat Medusa RARRRRRRRRGH!:Defeat Yeti De-Ja Vu?: Defeat Gharnef Woof?:Defeat Darkons pet Bad Day: Defeat Darkon Reception NA was given positive reviews it was rated an 8.9 by Fantendo Power. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:2011 Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:3D Platforming Games